


Dare!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [146]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smoescreen is the first to get a dare, and he accepts it!





	1. Smokescreen's dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoescreen is the first to get a dare, and he accepts it!


	2. Stealth mode!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus looks at the dare, and recommends that Smokescreen proceeds with caution...


	3. Hello Screamer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen finds his dare victim....


	4. Pretty in "pink"!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and bombs away!


	5. Mission accomplished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished...and he can't stop laughing!


End file.
